Dark Desires
by Yami-no-Aura
Summary: One-shot. Was bored and felt like getting this out of my system. Original story and characters.


Y.n.A: Hey guys, Aura here! Well, this is an original that I was in the mood for making. It's raunchy and was at least fun to write. Hope everyone enjoys! And yes, there's definitely yuri in this one ;)

**Dark Desires**

What a day it's been. A long ass shift at work after a long ass night of not sleeping- and I'm not talking of the good kind either. I sigh as I walk through my front door, not caring if it slams shut and lock the offending inanimate object. Trudging through the mess and clutter of boxes in the living room, I lead myself into the bathroom to look at the now almost normal dark circles under my puffy eyes. What a day it's been. I suppose it's all about the perspective of the person experiencing life, but sometimes it's nice to just be huffy.

I look at the two rambunctious kittens playing around my feet- trying to trip me, no doubt- and pick one up as I go about my business on the toilet. Who knows why I love cats so much. It has nothing to do with their "cute", child-like features. Perhaps it's the fact that they can get along on their own and not _need_ anybody to keep themselves entertained. For my entire life, I've been compared to the delightful creatures. Solitary, sometimes stuck up, graceful, and silent. Yeah, that's me.

I set the kitten back down and stride to the sink to wash my hands, once again being forced to look upon my facade. Dark green eyes that change according to what I wear or how I feel, old scars from what was a rough adolescence, long dark gold hair reaches just at my nipples, and big pink, almost red lips. If only that damn jaw hadn't been broken and slightly off, I'd consider myself beautiful. Except, I think, I'm nothing like her.

Sandra was the most beautiful girl in high school- at least, in my opinion (and a lot of others). Dark olive skin, thick black-brown hair that now comes to her shoulders, big lips that naturally pout and a tiny button nose. But her eyes were the epitome of her features. Big brown doe eyes and dark lashes set off her face perfectly, and she has the body to compliment. Those tits would make anyone cry in need.

I shake myself out of my reverie, reprimanding myself for even thinking of such things about my roommate. If she knew the things I thought about anytime she brushed against me or climbed into bed to snuggle, she'd have a conniption fit and run away. I just wish she'd stop teasing me. She's a shameless flirt, and loves to walk around the apartment buck naked. I have to stop thinking about her. I decide the best way is to relieve my stress in the most primal of fashions.

I stomp into our one bedroom and get ready to pull out my "best friend" when I notice my laptop upright and stuck in the dresser drawer, set to watch How I Met your Mother. 'That's odd. I know I turned it off last night' I think to myself, before turning and gasping in shock.

I hadn't even known she was home. She's sleeping so peacefully, curled up on her bed and rolled into her comforter like a butterfly forming in her cocoon. "Holy shit!" I half whisper- half scream. Go ahead and try to figure that one out. I have no idea how I did it either. My body thumps in fright as she turns slightly, sighing in supposed contentment, probably dreaming about her boyfriend... thing. Don't ask.

I realize quickly how glad I am that I hadn't started touching myself yet, and decide to take things to the shower. I need one anyway after the day I've had. I move myself and my "friend" to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind me and locking the door. Turning the water to scolding I begin imaging the way Sandra's body curved into the softness of her bed, and the way her lips would part when she would yawn in her sleep. I imagined myself kissing her at the bar we frequent every Sunday, under the guise of being drunk. She's always such a tease, it's a wonder I haven't grabbed her and claimed her lips as mine already. No, I'm patient, and too afraid to ever do something so bold.

My break begins to quicken as I begin peeling off my work outfit, hands grazing against my pert nipples. I run my hands along my flat stomach, and imagine the as being Sandra's. I close my eyes and see hers staring back at me, smoldering as they always seem to do when she's feeling feisty. My lips part and I begin to pant, thinking about removing her clothes just as slowly as my own.

As I step into the steaming shower, I wonder to myself if I could her get up the courage to show her what she does to me when she teases me like she does so often. My head begins to swim when I think of grabbing her and pulling her body into mine and kissing her breath away. My lips part and I run my tongue along the inside of my wrist, my most sensitive and secret of pressure points. I think about her DD breasts pressed against my measly C's; how her nipples would feel brushing up against mine as I pull her close and run my hands down the curve of her back.

My hand begins to find it's way to my pussy and I must force myself to slow down and savor the moment. I have a problem of being too eager sometimes. I close my eyes again and picture her.

I know her moans, I know her sighs and refrains as she makes love. I listen to them as she calls my name out in my head. The water pours from the shower over my body like a thousand hot pins when I play with my navel ring- another sensitive spot. I throw my wet hair back and let out a low groan while I graze my nails along the sides of my hips. My body is pulsing in desire now. I can't help the small moan that escapes my parted lips when I finally allow myself to touch the one place that needs the most attention. My labia is swollen and pulsing in desire for the one girl I will never have. I don't think about that now.

Right now, in my head, she's all mine, and so ready for her torture. My imagination begins to run wild with the thought of pushing her against our bedroom door, throwing my entire body flush against hers as I ravish her throat with my lips and tongue and teeth. She cries out in ecstasy when I mark her body as mine, nipping and licking just between those glorious tits. She's never cared either way about her breasts- she loves them, but they've never been particularly sensitive. Maybe I shouldn't know such intimate details. Who cares?

I throw myself against the wall, panting as I touch and grind myself into a frantic rhythm of dark lust. I want her so bad now I can't stand it. I _need _her. I want to touch, to feel, to take, to _own_. My thoughts are frenzied as I find that special spot and my body gives a delicious shiver. I can't help the small mewls of pleasure escaping my throat as I touch myself.

Time for me has ceased to exist now. How long I've been here, crying and panting and touching and imaging, I don't know, An hour? A minute? Who cares? In my head, that devil temptress cries out my name when I fuck her relentlessly. My tongue pillaging her tight pussy and drinking all I can of the sweet nectar sure to come forth from such ministrations. My fingers pounding into her until she came again and again, and I'd never relent. No, if she ever let me have my way, she'd probably regret it the next day.

My voice slowly gets louder as I continue working my hot, wet pussy until I come hard over my fingers. I keep going. Keep pumping myself until I've reached nirvana at least 5 times. I've lost count by now. My mind is in a haze that nothing can alter. This could be a drug. _She_ could be my drug. Who knows- maybe she is. But who cares anyway?

She'll never be mine...

_Fin.._

Y.n.A: Well? What did y'all think? Can you tell there's some pent up frustrations? hahaha! Alrighty guys- til next time!

Love,

Yami-no-Aura


End file.
